Forum talk:Project List 2019
Created a category for associations of Qchars and all. The name might be changed, of course. I think, in the good manner of the wiki, it should include associations of players, though we can keep the old label too. "Foehan Underground", for example, can have both. If ever someone successfully joins the Black Hand, then we'll rethink? ;) Cassandrawiz (talk) 09:19, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like a plan - can't wait! Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 16:14, November 21, 2019 (UTC) This is just a test. Let’s pretend I’m not here (testing the signature button in a harmless page) ``` Cassandrawiz''Talk''``` 23:47, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Looks like I forgot to use a non-breaking space. I may go edit those signatures really quick... EDIT: the spaces were fine, but I needed to put a white-space:no-wrap in the parent span. Leaving it here for future reference. Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 00:03, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Cool. :) Also, if you want people (me) to help with "infoboxes" and "navboxes" and golden boxes, you might need to give them a crashcourse on wiki lingo... Cassandrawiz''Talk'' 12:55, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! :P Here's the intro to the intro to the course, with words stolen from wiki's help pages. Crash Course Anytime you see a table on the wiki, chances are it was made with a "template". A template is a special type of page which is made so that its contents can be easily copied across many different pages. This 1) saves us loads of time, and 2) makes pages look more visually appealing, as it helps to break up the text, and 3) allows pages to look okay when viewed on a mobile device. Which leads us to another definition for you: a "portable template" is one that can be viewed easily on mobile. You may have seen reference to "non-portable" templates on Insights, this is what it is referring to. For an example of something that is "non-portable", go on your phone and try and look at one of the Chronology pages like 438. It's bad. :P Infobox Anyways, a common example of a template would be an "infobox". Infoboxes are like fact sheets or sidebars in magazine articles; designed to present a summary of the topic of the page. They present important points in an organized and quickly readable format. Random example: Nevia Flower. The thing about infoboxes, though, is that they use lots of code. So instead of having to rewrite that code every single time we want to create an infobox, we just insert the template instead, and then plug in the data. How to do that? First, you need to copy the template and paste it into your article. You would copy it from here: Template:Item_Infobox#Syntax. It looks like this: Then, you replace all the fields with the relevant info. After doing that, here is what you would have typed into the article: If you leave any of the fields empty, they will simply not appear in the finished product. And that would give you the pretty infobox that already exists at Nevia Flower! One of our goals currently is to give every item page an infobox. We've got a long way to go. Navbox This one's a lot easier. A "navbox", short for "navigation box", is essentially just a big list of links that are related to the article. They are usually found at the bottom of a page, and they are great for enabling readers to keep reading and reading. Let's say they finish reading the Robe of Protection page, and then they get to the bottom and they see the box. They expand it, and then there are all these fun-looking categories and articles to choose from. (Yes, you could argue that they could always just go to Category:Armor, but the navbox template is more useful here because 1) they don't have to leave the page to see it, and 2) it's organized more succinctly, and 3) it is collapsible and more visually appealing.) Right now, we only have a naxbox for weapons and armor, though I think it would be a great idea to create them for pretty much every other item category as well. (Don't worry about actually "creating" a new template, that's beyond crash course material. All you need to know is how to place one in article.) So for now, the goal is to place the Weapons and Armor Navbox at the bottom of every weapon and armor article. This is where it gets easy. All you have to do is type this at the bottom of the page: And then it's done! Go check out the bottom of the Robe of Protection page again to see it in action. And that's all for now folks. Jedd the Fighter''Talk'' 17:01, November 24, 2019 (UTC)